Two Words
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: here's another POEM! yay! i love poetry! this one's different, but that's inside! the two words that two brothers wish they've said to each other. rated because, uhm...someone might die in this. they do, actually, yeah someone dies. so, it's not Gorey, it's just death. i hope you enjoy!


_**hey, i've done two poem fics before but this is slightly different, the pov switches around the middle. you'll be able to tell, i just wanted to let y'all know ahead of time! anyway, i hope you enjoy this one!**_

Two words

That i can't seem to form

That i have never said,

Even if they were true.

Two words

I wish i could tell you

But everytime i try

I feel myself sink inside

Two words

I can't force past my lips

No matter how much

My heart insists

Two words

That always evade me

That my voice and my head

Refuse to allow

Two words

I think so so often

I want to tell you

But then i just don't

Two words

It's simple, so simple

I've rehearsed them to myself

Alone and out loud

Two words

That when the time comes

I can never push them

Past my teeth that grit down

Two words

It's really not that hard

I know i can say them

If i truly try

Two words

That i know are true

About my feelings

For the three of you

Two words

My brothers, i can't say it

I try to no end

But i can't bring myself to

Two words

I'm steeling myself

It's almost too late,

i'm almost gone

Two words

I'm on my way out

I never meant for it to end this way

My brothers…

Two words

I'll force myself to say

Before i leave you

And go to the other side

Two words

Runs through my head as you panic

I've cost you more pain

More heartache

Two words

Here goes

I'll really say it

This time

...

I'm Sorry,

Leonardo my leader

For saying those things

I never meant them

I'm Sorry,

Donatello my genius

For not telling you

How amazing you are

I'm Sorry,

Mikey, my sunshine

For hitting and hurting you

All the time

I'm sorry,

My brothers

But i finally forced

The two words past my lips

...

Two Words,

The last Two words

I ever said

To my brothers

Will be

…

I'm Sorry

…

Two Words,

you say to me

As i fall to my knees

Beside you

Two words

I panic

This can't be right

You don't say that

Two Words

Echo in my head

I force down your chest,

Making you breath in

Two words

I don't know why

What have you

To apologise for?

Two words

Tears run down my face

With the rain

And mix

Two Words

Why does it end this way

Why are you here

So motionless

Two Words

I've never heard you say

But we have all seen

in your eyes

Two Words

Your pride would not allow

Past your jade green lips

Out loud

Two Words

We know you felt them

Please get out of this

State you are in

Two words

I breath into your lungs

Please take the oxygen

I have to give

Two words

Your chest doesn't fall

I pump it again

And again and again

Two words

Two brothers behind me

Terrified and watching

To see you breath again

Two words

Why in the world

Were those your last words

to me

Two Words

You have nothing to be sorry for,

Please understand

That we need you

Two words

Don't die on me now

I know it's too late

I breath into you again.

Two Words

You forced past your lips

I saw your smile

Before you were gone

Two words

I wish you hadn't said

Because i know that if you did not

You would not let yourself die

Two Words

I sit back and stare

My hands are bloody

I don't understand

Two Words

Four became Three

Why did this have to happen?

You said you were sorry

Two Words

I never had a chance

To say to you

In reply

Two words

You never heard from me

In the context

That really mattered

…

I know

I know you are sorry

For ignoring me

And putting yourself in danger

I know

You think things that

You do not speak

Because of your pride

I Know

You love us so much

That you would never

Want to harm us

I know

These words

came too late

But i was hoping, just maybe,

I know

Please from the other side,

Hear my words

I know you are sorry for your mistakes

I know

These words fall upon your dead ears,

As the life drains from within you

And you grow cold

I know

That never

In a million years

Will i be able to bring you back

I know

That this is the closest we'll ever get

To the conversation needs

that were never met

I know

I need to move on,

I have to be strong,

For them

I know

The two words

you choked out to me

Were meant long before

I know

Every time i saw

The sadness in your eyes

You were sorry

I know

That you are gone

I panicked

And missed you

I know

That those two last words

Are all i have left

Of you

Two words

I wish we had spoken

To each other before

I miss you, already.

…

Just Two Words

"I'm Sorry."

"I know."

 ** _man, i nearly cried writing this! i hope you enjoyed and please remember to review!_**


End file.
